There exists in the mixing field a requirement for relatively small, simple and effective mixers for mortar, concrete, and the like. While there are many mixers shown in the prior art, none have been designed specifically for the small, simple jobs done by homeowners or contractors, where the key factors are low cost and weight, effectiveness, and portability.
The invention set forth herein answers the need present in the field.